


Straight Camp

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Homophobia, Homophobic John, Homophobic John Winchester, Homophobic Language, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mika (mentioned), Straight Camp, conversion camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After attempting to come out to John, Dean finds himself at one of the dreaded 'straight camps' on his fathers orders. He is sharing a cabin with three mischievous boys who love breaking the rules. The boys introduce him to Castiel, a boy from Cabin One who has a very religious, homophobic family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight Camp

Dean’s all important coming out was not something he had planned in advance and prepared for. It came out of the blue one day when Dean Winchester, aged 16 was fed up of hiding and despite knowing his father’s view on the idea, decided it was time.   
The words tumbled out of his mouth and the look on John Winchesters aged worn face made Dean immediately wish he could take it back but the damage had been done.   
John had never hit Dean before that night. He was not always the best father and it was often up to Dean to provide for Sammy as John would get home from his job at the mechanics and sink into a decrepit armchair and consume as many bottles of Jack Daniels as his body could take, before passing out.   
Dean opened his eyes to find himself laying on the floor of his and Sammy’s bedroom. His little brother had ditched off school for the day and when he noticed Dean’s return to consciousness, he handed him a glass of water and an energy bar.  
No words were shared. Dean wasn’t in the sharing and caring kind of mood and this seemed to emanate from him in waves so Sammy didn’t push him.   
Nothing was said until John Winchester returned home from work. For the first time in Dean’s memory, his father was not drunk, which should have been a comfort to Dean as he often wished for his father to stop drinking however the sudden change in well-established behaviour made him nervous.   
Then his father told him to pack his bags and get in the car. Dean threw everything he owned into a duffle bag and decided against riding shotgun, sacrificing the position to Sammy and climbing in the seat behind his father.  
John threw a leaflet at Dean who caught it on instinct.  
“What’s this?” Dean asked.  
“It’s summer camp for people like you. They are going to try and make you normal again. Just read it.” John insisted. Dean sighed and decided to read it. If anything it would give him something to do for the journey.   
It was a very formally laid out flyer with Conversion Camp for Boys displayed along the top and a picture of the IPhone emoji of a man and a woman on the front. Dean held back a laugh at the clear attempt to appeal to the teenagers. Flipping through the pages, Dean noticed that religion didn’t seem to be the overall theme of the camp. The bible was only mentioned once buried within all the other talk of it being un-natural and disgusting and immoral. Surprisingly, this comforted Dean a little. If he had to endure straight camp at least it wasn’t going to be Bible camp.  
Soon, the Impala turned into a field and parked. Sammy was left in the car, while Dean grabbed his duffle and followed his father into the registration cabin. There was a short line to register as it was 2016, so these places were very rarely used seeing as same-sex marriage was legal and mostly accepted by American citizens.   
Dean was led to his Cabin by a councillor to find that the other three boys he would be sharing with had already arrived.   
The cabin was fairly small. It had two bunk beds, four wardrobes and a bathroom they would all share. Dean took the remaining bed. It was a bottom bunk underneath a boy with brown hair and a British accent.   
“Hello. What’s your name?” The British guy asked.  
“Dean Winchester. What about you?” Dean replied.  
“I’m Jack Jones. This is my third year at this camp. Those two are James Thompson and Derek Jackson. They have also been here for three years.” Jack announced pointing to the others.  
“We have a bit of a competition going. In the isolation room, we are going to see who can carve the funniest thing on the wall along with their name and year by the end of camp. The only thing you are allowed to carve with is spoons, or fingernails and if you get caught halfway through you forfeit. Do you want to play?” James asked with a Texas accent.  
“We played it every year so you can enjoy what we have already written. They can’t repair any of the damage as getting a builder out here would get the place shut down as it’s illegal.” Derek explained. He sounded like he was from California or somewhere on the west coast. This place really brought people together.  
“Sure, I’m in. Where are all of you guys from, anyway?” He asked.  
“I’m from London. I’m sure the accent gave it away.” Jack laughed.  
“I’m from Galveston, Texas.” James added.  
“I’m from Springfield, Oregon. As you can guess, these Bastards make loads of Simpsons jokes.” Derek told him. Oregon. So it was west coast as Dean thought, but not California.   
At this moment a camp councillor had arrived to tell them they had to go to the meet-up. The others seemed to know this person, probably from their time in previous years.  
“We’ll be right their Honeybunches.” Jack said flirtatiously. The councillor growled and slammed the door continuing his rounds.   
“The Bastards make it far too easy to rile them up. That’s Dawson by the way. He started here the same year as us.” Jack told Dean as he hopped off his bunk and pulled on his shoes. They were made of black canvas and had silver glitter on it. Usually, if Dean saw a guy pulling those shoes on, he would expect them to be the kind of gay guy his Dad told him about, but Dean had long pushed away those thoughts and only felt respect for Jack who was continuing to be who he wants despite being abandoned at the camp every summer holidays.   
Dean followed his cabin mates to the meet-up, where all of the other campers were waiting. There were 40 of them in all, so there were 10 cabins of four. They were told they would be doing all activities in their cabins so they should try to get on with each other. They were also told the rules of the camp, mostly involving avoiding ‘inappropriate behaviour’ but also some rules that Dean think had something to do with his new dorm mates. The blinding grin on Jack’s face also confirmed this.   
Jack raised his hand, grinning mischievously. The councillor ignored him until everyone was staring at him and not paying her any attention.  
“What is it, Mr Jones?” She asked irritated.  
“I just wanted to ask everyone’s opinion on my new shoes.” Jack told her. Jack then went up into a perfect handstand which left Dean looking impressed.  
“They have glitter on them.” He added. While the councillor began to tell Jack off, James leaned into Dean.  
“Some things you need to know about Jack. First, he has ADHD. Second, he has crazy obsessions with glitter, the singer Mika and his boyfriend inn England. Third, he will often burst out singing or dancing and he is actually really good. Same with gymnastics. You kinda get used to it.” James explained.  
“Why do they let you all dorm together if you cause so much mayhem? Dean asked.   
“They don’t want us to corrupt the others so they put us together and try to control us for the whole of camp. The only reason you’re with us is because you registered last minute and there were no other beds free. You will probably get warned about us by a councillor.” James explained.   
Before Dean lay his head down to sleep, he wrote a letter to Sammy. Dean hoped to write to him every day. He told Sam about his crazy new friends and how it didn’t seem like it would be that bad. Then he folded up the letter, hoping to find a way to send it the next morning, and hid it in his pillow case.   
All of his cabin mates seemed to be asleep. Derek was half falling out of his bed, with his mouth wide open and a string of drool extending towards the floor. James had thrown off his quilt which was laying in the middle of the cabin, and mumbling incoherently as he slept. Jack was wearing some Spiderman pyjamas and was clutching a Captain America teddy bear. His glasses had been removed and were in the top shelf of his wardrobe so he could easily reach them.   
It was with a feeling of warmth and comfort, that Dean drifted of to sleep that first night.

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel will be introduced in the next chapter.


End file.
